


Comfort and Joy

by happyeverafter72



Series: Adventures in Fatherhood [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: A Christmas with Holmes, Watson, and their adopted daughter.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Adventures in Fatherhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing backstory for this!

The beginnings of movement in the room above awakened Holmes. He chuckled to himself under his breath, knowing that Lottie was exercising a self-restraint which could not last for long. 

“John,” he murmured, “I believe invasion is imminent.” 

Watson stirred in Holmes’s arms and opened his eyes. He listened for a few seconds. “I believe you’re right, my love.” 

They shared a soft kiss, enjoying the moments of peace. 

“Merry Christmas, my darling,” Holmes said softly when they pulled back. 

“Merry Christmas, Sherlock,” Watson replied. 

A thump came from upstairs, followed by the thundering of little feet down the stairs. Holmes had just pushed himself up into a sitting position when Lottie burst into the bedroom. 

“Daddy, Papa, it’s Christmas!” she cried, clambering up onto the bed. 

She wriggled in between them, and Holmes gave her a hug. “Merry Christmas, my angel.” He dropped a gentle kiss to the top of her head. 

“Merry Christmas, Daddy,” she said. “Merry Christmas, Papa.” 

Watson lit the gas, then gave her a squeeze. “Merry Christmas, little one.” 

She had brought her stocking down with her and was clearly impatient to delve into it. 

“What have you got, then?” Holmes prompted, giving her the permission she had been waiting for. 

She plunged her hand in and brought out first a tangerine, then a bag of nuts, then a small parcel. Holmes helped her to undo the knots in the string around it, then she tore away the paper to reveal a fabric mouse. The final item was a picture puzzle, made up of wooden blocks for the ease of small hands. She emptied them out onto the bed and set about solving the puzzle. She did it quickly and Holmes was proud of her. 

“Shall we go and see what’s under the tree?” he asked. 

“Ooh, yes please,” she responded, already scrambling for the end of the bed. 

Holmes and Watson shared a look before both getting out of bed and putting on their dressing gowns. They went into the sitting room and arranged themselves on the settee, their presents in front of them. 

They had all received matching knitted jumpers from Mrs Hudson, a feat which impressed Watson since he knew it must have taken her a long time. Next, Lottie opened her gift from Mycroft. He had taken to being an uncle surprisingly well, enjoying indulging her. It was a beautiful wooden sign with her name painted on it in large letters, decorated with bright flowers. 

Watson passed out his gifts. “These are from me, my dears.” 

Lottie tore away the paper around hers to reveal a dress with a red tartan pattern and white trimming around the collar and sleeves. “It’s lovely,” she cried. “Thank you, Papa.” She reached up and kissed his cheek. 

A small gasp came from the other end of the settee as Holmes opened his gift. It was a beautiful book on the science of beekeeping. “Wherever did you find this, John?” he asked quietly, clearly moved. 

Watson smiled knowingly. “Your brother isn’t the only one with friends in high places.” 

“Thank you,” Holmes murmured. He composed himself with an effort and handed out his own gifts. 

Lottie struggled with her parcel for a moment in her eagerness, then pulled the paper aside. It was a doll with a lovely composite face. 

“Daddy, she’s beautiful,” she said, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek. “I love her. Thank you.” 

He hugged her in return. “You’re welcome, my dear,” he murmured. 

Watson had also opened his gift. It was a smart new Gladstone bag, his old one having started to look rather the worse for wear. 

“Thank you, Sherlock,” he said. “This is perfect.” 

Now Lottie gave out her presents. She had made them each some biscuits, with Mrs Hudson’s help. 

They shared a group hug, then Mrs Hudson entered to serve breakfast. When they were done, Lottie went to dress herself, leaving the gentlemen to have a quiet moment to themselves. Watson took Holmes’s hands and drew him in for a gentle kiss. They held each other for a few moments. 

“Am I doing it right, John?” Holmes asked quietly. 

“You’re doing it perfectly, my love,” Watson replied, stroking Holmes’s back lightly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

For the first time since Lottie had come to them, they went to the Christmas church service. She behaved perfectly, although Holmes made them all laugh so hard with his loud singing of ‘When Shepherds Washed Their Socks By Night’ that they attracted several disapproving looks. By the time they returned home afterwards, the lunch was nearly ready. Mrs Hudson joined them for the meal, then they spent a pleasant afternoon playing games. 

After tea and Lottie’s bath, the three of them settled down on the settee. Lottie sat on Holmes’s lap, feeling decidedly sleepy. 

“Did you have a good day, my dear?” he asked her. 

“Yes, thank you,” she replied. She snuggled against him. “Will you tell me a story?” 

He started telling her a story his nanny used to tell, about animals in the snow, but she fell fast asleep before he was halfway through. Rather than disturbing her by moving, he snuggled up to Watson. They chatted quietly and companionably until bedtime.


End file.
